fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sidious
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Darth Sidious is the main antagonist of the Star Wars franchise. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Ganondorf vs. Darth Sidious Possible Opponents * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Marvel Comics ** Thanos ** Doctor Doom ** Magneto * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Zakron (Voltron) * Gilgamesh (Fate Series) * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser ** Rosalina * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn ** Shinnok ** Raiden ** Kronika * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * DC Comics ** The Joker ** Raven * Bleach ** Sosuke Aizen ** Yhwach * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Emperor Harlis (Arlian Angel) * Dragon Ball Z ** Frieza ** King Piccolo * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * RWBY ** Salem ** Cinder Fall * Transformers ** Megatron ** The Fallen * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy) * Hector (Riviera: The Promised Land) * Oswell E. Spencer (Resident Evil) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) History Palpatine was trained by Darth Plageuis. After learning everything he knew, he killed him while he was sleeping and proceeded to take up Darth Maul as an apprentice. Starting out as a senator, he was elected the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and later became the Sith Emperor of the Galactic Empire, after the Jedi's destruction; until he was killed by his redeemed apprentice, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, when he tried to kill the latter's son, Luke. However, he came back to life years later, taking control of the First Order and becoming Kylo Ren's new master. When Kylo encountered Palpatine on Exegol in 35 ABY, Palpatine promised to give Kylo control of his Sith fleet, the largest starfleet in the history of the galaxy, which he had spent the past several years amassing. He was later revealed to be the grandfather of Rey, and wanted her to give into the dark side and kill him so they could become one and she can rule the Final Order as Empress Palpatine. When a redeemed Ben Solo stopped her from submitting to his wishes, Palpatine used the power of their Force dyad to revitalize himself and regenerate his damaged body before trying to wipe out the Resistance with his Force lightning. With Ben's help, Rey managed to destroy Palpatine for the last time. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Year of Birth: 84 BBY * Height: 5'8 * Weight: 165lbs * Age: Late 50s (Prequel Trilogy), 88 (Return of the Jedi), 110s (The Rise of Skywalker) * Alias: Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine, The Emperor, Lord Sidious, Master Sidious, The Sith Lord, The Dark Lord, The Phantom Menace, Emperor Reborn, The Dark Side (self-proclaimed), Chancellor Palpatine, The Chancellor, The Senate (self-proclaimed), The Supreme Chancellor, Supreme Emperor Palpatine, Emperor Sidious,The Phantom Emperor, The One True Emperor (self-proclaimed), Galactic Emperor * Occupations: Dark Lord of the Sith, Senator of Naboo (formerly), Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic (formerly), Secret Leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (formerly), Emperor of the Galactic Empire (formerly), Shadow Benefactor of the First Order, Dark Lord of the Sith Eternal, Emperor of the Final Order, Emperor of the Dark Empire (Legends continuity) * Trained under Darth Plagueis * Master of Darth Vader * Paternal grandfather of Rey * He is the Senate Powers and Abilities * The Force ** Telekinesis *** Force Push *** Force Pull *** Force Choke *** Force Grip *** Force Throw ** Tutaminis ** Force Deflection ** Force Drain ** Mind Trick ** Force Vision ** Force Sense ** Force Lightning ** Force Jump ** Force Dash * Lightsaber Skills ** Form I ** Form II ** Form III ** Form IV ** Form V ** Form VI ** Form VII ** Jar'Kai * Master Manipulator * Cunning Tactician and Strategist * Master Politician * Charisma * Self resurrection Equipment Lightsabers * First Lightsaber * Second Lightsaber Feats * Traded blows with Darth Maul and Savage Opress at the same time * Staggered Savage Opress with his kicks * Traded blows with Mace Windu evenly * Matched Yoda blow for blow * With the Force, could effortlessly pick up several Senate pods meant to hold multiple people and throw them at Yoda * Easily disabled the entire New Republic Fleet with a Force Lightning blast, the fleet having dozens of ships, including multiple MC85 Star Cruisers and MC75 Star Cruisers, which are larger and more durable than the likes of the Quasar Fire-class crusier-carrier * Stronger than Rey and Kylo Ren combined even in a weakened state * Easily telekinetically picked up Ben Solo and threw him into the pit behind him * Blitzed 3 Jedi Masters at once, including the swift and unpredictable Kit Fisto * Kept pace with Yoda * Effortlessly kept up with Darth Maul and Savage Opress at the same time * Can casually dodge and deflect blaster bolts, which are said to move at the speed of light * Kept up with Mace Windu, who deflected his Force lightning with no problem * Survived his own Force lightning being directed back at him by Mace Windu * Has been shot directly by a blaster bolt and walked away unharmed * Tanked an explosion that killed the incredibly resilient Galen Marek * Survived the backlash caused by his Force lightning overwhelming Yoda's Tutaminis * Is the most powerful Sith Lord in history * Killed his master, Darth Plagueis the Wise * Orchestrated the Clone Wars and manipulated both sides * Defeated Darth Maul and killed his brother when they threatened his plans * Managed to kill several Jedi masters and fought Mace Windu * Corrupted Anakin Skywalker to betray the Jedi and become his apprentice, Darth Vader * Overthrew the Republic, turning it into the Galactic Empire and becoming the Emperor * Executed Order 66 to wipe out almost every Jedi * Fought and defeated Yoda in combat * Ruled the galaxy with an iron fist for over two decades * Set up a trap for the Resistance when they attacked the second Death Star * Would have killed Luke Skywalker if Darth Vader hadn't betrayed him * Managed to revive himself by using his great mastery over the dark side of the Force along with the knowledge on how to cheat death by manipulating the midi-chlorians * Created Snoke as a figurehead, thus making him responsible for the creation of the First Order and Ben Solo's fall to the dark side as Kylo Ren * Tracked down his son and daughter-in-law and had them murdered by an assassin named Ochi * Created a massive fleet of Star Destroyers known as the Final Order that were capable of destroying planets * Usurped full control of the First Order from Kylo and ordered the destruction of the planet Kijimi through a Star Destroyer (commandeered by Pryde) as a show of force * Tricked Rey into bringing the entire Resistance to a trap in Exegol so that his entire fleet armada could wipe them all out * Siphoned Rey and Kylo's Force dyad and rejuvenated himself in the process * Used his powers to unleash a series of Force Lightning blasts into Exegol's atmosphere, putting the entire Resistance armada in chaotic disarray Weaknesses * Rather overconfident, as pointed out by Luke * Almost defeated by Mace Windu if not for Anakin's intervention * Admits that his master Darth Plagueis is more powerful than him, thus why he killed him in his sleep instead of directly * Only engages in lightsaber combat to "humor" his opponents * Considers all of his underlings, including all of his apprentices, as nothing but expendable and easily replaced * Somewhat cowardly * His complex plan of having Darth Vader train a secret apprentice, Galen Marek, to gather his rivals ultimately lead to the creation of the Rebel Alliance and the fall of the Empire * Was overpowered by Darth Vader and thrown down the cavern of the second Death Star leading to his first death * His meticulous plans of the rise of the Empire nearly came to disaster numerous times * After his revival, Palpatine was left physically impaired due to massive injuries inflicted by the destruction of the Death Star, so he took refuge in the ancient Sith world of Exegol, where he had to be moved and sustained by machinery before carrying out the orders of Operation Cinder * Ultimately destroyed by his granddaughter Rey Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Combatants Category:1980s Category:Darkness Users Category:Angry Combatants Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Military Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Army Leaders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Illusionists Category:Martial Artist Category:Psychopaths Category:Royal Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Healers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Undead Category:Mascots Category:Politicians